A New Future Volume 1
by Area DeathStrike
Summary: Rated MA for: romance, love, pregnancy situation,... The feature ships: Levi x Hanji, Eren x Mikasa, Annie x Bertholdt, Krista x Ymir, Sasha x Connie,... Genres: Romance, Humor, Happy, Pregnancy, Parenthood, Childhood,...
1. 1 Because I love you

-Info & Content Warning-

This story is when the humanity finally won a battle with Titan and succesfully take back 3 walls and the amount of Titan has decrease incrediblelly it's look likes they are gone but they are just far away the walls soo this story is about that, a peaceful moment for humanity

X-WARNING CONTENTS-X

 **This story feature ships are :** This Volume will be all about Levi x Hanji, the next Volume will be Eren x Mikasa, next will be Annie x Bertholdt and Ymir x Krista and Sasha x Connie (if you don't like these ships or you are Levi x Eren team soo plz don't read this story and if you do plz don't give me negative reviews) ~by Author

 **Rated MA:** 18+ for violent, romance,lemon (hentai what ever you call it), pregnancy situation,...

 **Chapter preview:** Levi and Hanji feelings has finally been true, she has feelings for him, and he has feelings for her

 **Non spoiler story schedule:** First I will start with Levi x Hanji first, then at the next Volume is Eren x Mikasa,.. will post them on "Author Note Blog"MAJOR AUTHOR NOTE, on coming publish will be on it's btw ~by Author

-YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED-

 ** _Chapter 1: Because I love you_**

 _~~~At the Scouting Survey Corp~~_

After the big batle that humanity ever won was a big success and all thanks to the Survey Corps troops, and everyone agree to throw a party and no one regetts

 _~~~At the party~~~_

Eren(E): "Finally, now we can live in peace atleast for 100 more years"

Armin(A): "Well we do still have to go out side the wall to slay them, if we just stay here the last mistake is going to be repeat, we need to search more clues"

E: "Well we need to enjoy some moment when we are in peace but I still work in the Scouting Legion for the next 5 years I think I'm going to be in the front line just like Levi-Senpai, soo what about you two"

Mikasa(M): "I will be where Eren is...forever"

A: "Well slaying Titan are fun with you guys but I would like to do more research about Titan like Hanji-Senpai but I will be in the battle when ever you two need me"

M: "Talking about Levi and Hanji...Where are they ?"

 _~~~At some corner of the party~~~_

Hanji is now at some hidden corner of the party and enjoying the view, she notice a footstep interupt the silent night it make she turn her head back to see who it's was but she quickly turn back with a blush and wondering in her head as she realized it's was Levi

Hanji(H): " _He saved me ?"_

 _~~~Flash Back at the battle~~~_

 _Hanji is in a panic, she don't know what to do, she shoot the grapling hook in a branch, but a titan block it, making Hanji falling down, she thought to her self she going to die just in a sec so she close her eyes tight but...then...she felt a force holding her, arms holding her, those arms was warm and gentle, so she open her eyes and she see a silky black hair person at first sight and she realized it's was Levi, holding her in a bridal style with a furious face, she ask her self "Levi saved me ?"_

 _~~~Levi and Hanji at the corner of the party~~~_

She just realized she asked her self that question again...but this time she wants an answer from him

H: "Why did you saved me"

Levi(L): "It's the most obvious thing to do"

H: "It's not, why Levi"'

Silent, pure silent after she asked him,they are now...confuse...nervous what to do, to say, and Levi has break that silent moment with no regrets and spoken something shocking

L: "Simply because...I love you"

Hanji face goes so red, it was almost like a tomato, in a blink of an eye, Levi swiftly hold her up in the bridal style just like when he saved her, and gentle kiss her lips, Hanji froze for a sec but soon embrace the kiss, but Hanji stopped for a moment leaving Levi lips waiting

H: "Thank you...for loving me"

After that, she put her arms over his neck and embrace his lips again but this time with more passion, it's start very slow but soon get warm up, in their mind, he only see her and she only see him, nothing at the background matter anymore

 **~~~~THE END of Chapter 1~~~~**

 _ **-To be continue-**_

Author Note: If you want to ask something about the story, messaging on or my Tweeter " AreaDeathStrike" I will answer your question in another fanfic the fanfic is meant for Q&A section s I will answer them there link here to get your answer: s/12114371/1/Author-Note-Blog , hope enjoy this chap, give review so I can improve the story by your opinion ~by Author

 _Thank you for reading_


	2. 2 Will you mary me ?

**Chapter Preview:** Levi want Hanji to be forever belong to him so a simple ring to make the couple permanant

 _ **Chapter 2: Wedding** _

_~~~3 Months after the party~~~_

The night that they will never forget, their feelings grow stronger by everyday, and Levi doesn't wants to date her anymore, he wants to marry her. That idea just pop up in head, he immediately jump out of bed, wearing his uniform as fast as he can, and he hop straight on the horse in the stable and rush out like a flash of an eye, he been looking for a jewelry shop for the entire morning. He mock him self " _Years of living here and I don't know a_ _jewelry_ _shop, why I'm so stupid when it's come to these situation"_. After a moment of scouting the entire town, he finally found a place to buy wedding ring, he don't have much money but his feeling for her was more precious than ever, he spotted 2 ring are made out of silver but both ring shine brighter than rings with expensive diamonds, one is slightly thicker than the other and it's have a black wing symbol in it, the black wing feather details is sharp, strong and sturdy and the other one is thin, slim it's have a white wing symbol it's different with the black one it's line is more curvy, rounded, graceful details those details caught his attention he quickly purchased them and on his horse to rush back to the place she would spends her time the most...the research lab, with no doubt he put the rings in his pants pocket. With the speed of wind he arrive the research lab in no time, he knows where she exactly, he remember she told him _"If you need to find me, I will in this room, and I will sit here with a mountain of notebooks lying every where" ._ He found her again in the messy room with books and paper all over the place.

L: Hanji...

H: Oh Levi what the urgent, my titans escaped again ?

L: No something else...

H: So what is it ?

Hanji stand up from her chair and walk closer to Levi, he suddenly knell down with one knee up pulling something out his pocket

L: Will you marry a low life captain like me ?

H: Le...vi...

Tears is dripping from her face as she make the choice

H: Yes...yes...yes

He slowly put the ring in her finger and pick her up in the bridal style, it's was like when he saved her and tell his feeling for her but this time she is forever his.

He wipe the 2 streaming of tears out her and her face and gently kiss her, she acept the kiss and they both embrace it through the sunset in the window

H: I'm forever yours now

L: Yeah...Forever mine

They had start their new life in a small house not so far away from the town, the house was quite normal, nothing special except...there only one bed for 2 of them

 _ **~~~~The End of Chapter 2~~~~**_

 _ **-To be continue-**_

Author Note: If you want to ask something about the story, messaging on or my Tweeter " Area_DeathStrike" I will answer your question in another fanfic the fanfic is meant for Q&A section s I will answer them there link here to get your answer: s/12114371/1/Author-Note-Blog, hope enjoy this chap, give review so I can improve the story by your opinion ~by Author~

 _Thank you for reading_


End file.
